How to Survive
by The engineer 888
Summary: A teenager looks to have a job at Freddy Fazzbear's pizzaria. Little dose he know that all the animatronics are anime girls and instead of killing him they've found another use for him.


One day I while reading the sports section in the newspaper a job application came to my attention, and this is what it said.

"Freddy Fazbear's pizza looking for new gaurd to work the night shift from monday to friday 6:00-10:00 each week."

To me that was a perfect deal. It worked with my school scedule and I could actually earn my own money. For a 14 year old that was like a gift from god. It was a sunday so I decided to go to the pizzaria to apply for the job. I made it to the building where I would sighn up and smiled as I walked inside. The sounds of children cheering and female singind rung through my ears. I looked over to see three girl animatronic characters that looked more curvy,sexy and human anime girl like than I expected but they still moved like robots even though I couldn't see any metal. I shook my head and continued to move on.

"Sir, this is a kids only reasteraunt." a man with blonde hair in a police uniform quoted.

"Oh. No. I wanted to see about a job here." I responded confodently.

"Ah. Ok, well then follow me into the back." he motioned for me to follow him. The back room was crouded with papers and folders. He picked up one of the papers then handed it to me.

"Fill out these forms and return them to me when you're done alright?"

"Rodger that."

I went back down to the main room where the kids and animatronics were, found an empty tabe and sat down. The questions were pretty simple.

Race: African american (light skin)

Hair color: Black

Eye color: Light brown

Hair style: Short Mowhawk with faded sides

The only question left kind of confused me. But I still answered it.

Body Figure: Not very muscular, but still has some muscle on me. Small frame.

It wasn't that long of a survey actually, so I got up as soon as I was done, but wondered why they needed to know my body I just ignored it. Returning the papers to the guard I decided to make some small talk.

"So..um. What's you're name?" I asked.

"Seth."

"That's a nice name."

"Thanks"

After that it got alittle awkward. But I just stayed silent until he was finished stamping APROVED on the documents.

"Ok, you're all set up. Be back here at 11:00 tomorrow night." Seth said as he streched.

"Thank you." I said as I walked out of the building.

* * *

><p>The next night Seth showed me around the pizzaira. He showed me just about everything except the animatronics, those were shown last.<p>

"OK now..." Seth started. "This is Chika." She had blonde wave like hair that flowed domn to her neck and was wearing a yellow slightly torn maid's dress that had a bib on it and the bib said "let's eat" Her legs had orange socks that came up close to the top or her legs, but not quite. "She's the backup singer for Freddy here." Seth continued moving over to another girl anamitronic. She was more woman like than Chika. She had coconut brown hair, and was wearing what seemed like a female magician's assistant outfit that showed her curves nicely. I tried not to look. Another thing was that she had bear ears coming out of her hair. 'Guess that's why it's called Freddy FazzBEAR's pizza.' I though to myself.

"Wait Seth. Isn't Freddy a guy name? Why would they give it to a girl character?" I asked confused.

He turned around and shrugged. "I don't have all the answers man."

I sweat dropped. Seth then turned to the last girl.

"And over here is Bonnie." He said. Bonnie looked the sexiest with her bunny ears coming out of her head and her costume was like one of those girl seductress out fits. Her purple hair was straight and smooth like silk and streched to her be blunt it they all looked allitle too mature for kids to be around.

"Why do they look like models? Kids shouldn't be around things like this." I quoted.

Once again Seth only shrugged and shook his head. I started to dought that this was a kids place. Out of no where Seth looked at the clock and ran into the back room. I got off stage, but by the time I was down Seth was walking out the door.

"Good luck on you're first night!" He said as he left. I just stood there at first, but then finally got the sense to go to the little bunker In the back.

"Let's do this" I said with confidence. I sat down In a nearby chair to start my first night at my new job.

* * *

><p><strong>I know most of you will like this new story that I'm doing for fun, so leave a comment and tell me if I should improve on any thing.<strong>


End file.
